<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still have to make a title for it by Twisted_lies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297007">Still have to make a title for it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_lies/pseuds/Twisted_lies'>Twisted_lies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Apocalypse, It's cringe worthy, Other, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_lies/pseuds/Twisted_lies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When aliens come down. A powerful being and two guys try to get through the end of the world and invasions.</p><p>Also I wrote this when I was in high school and I dont care if you dont read it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-The screams and fear-</p><p> </p><p>  That's all I heard,all I heard was that sound. Screaming. All around me was people running,crying, and there was death. No one told us before the attack happened...we were not ready. They did not warn us, the monsters didn't warn us. </p><p> The screaming seemed to fade as I hit the ground,and a loud ringing sound filled my ears. The impact was so hard that when I hit my head on the ground black spots began to appear in my vision . Then my sight somewhat came back along with my hearing then pain shot thru my head as I tried to get up and everything seemed to go black. </p><p>As I slowly woke up I heard a jumble of voices come at me almost full force as if I was hit by a train. When I opened my eyes the voices stopped,I looked around the room and then stopped on the three people in the room. Two male and one female.I looked for their weakest spots but to my despised I couldn't find any on them,¨I am doctor Mary O'connor,this is Mark and Jack Starr”. </p><p>Mark and Jack didn't look related so I assumed they were married or just friends with the same last name. </p><p>Mary looked like a grandmother but seemed more wise beyond her years,her hair was white with blue eyes that lit up the room. Jack wore something that resembled a war suit  that was black and green with bright green hair and sea green eyes filled with an emotion that I didn't catch. Mark wore a simple shirt and a pair of jeans,his hair was brown with red tips and brown eyes with a set of glasses on. </p><p> ”Are you ok?” Mary asked,I couldn't muster up energy to speak so i just shook my head yes. I mustered up some energy and asked “Where am I?” Mark spoke up “We are in the underground tunnels located under the city.” Ho-how are we under the city? The tunnels aren't suppose be here.”How do you know?””...Because I helped build the city.” There was a short silence. “When we found you,your right leg and your left arm were so damaged we had to get rid of them...I'm sorry but we had to, they were to infected”  Jack finally spoke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The death of our country</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wow,you made it to the  second chapter.  Why? Just turn back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We made it out alive and of course only a few civilians. Our city was destroyed like I assumed of course.</p><p> Jack,Mark,Mary,and I decided to get out of the state to see if it was just us.<br/>But before we do any of that we need supplies to make sure we get out alive because we don’t know if there are men who want us dead and to the country or anything we just need to get what we need and leave.</p><p>  But before we got far a little robotic thing came crawling out of the smoke from the right side of the street. It was...round with spider legs on it,but the thing is,it had human-like eyes on it. I of course was in a wheelchair and couldn't go any closer to it to cheek it out more. Jack saw the thing after I saw it and went closer to see it more clearer,the thing ran off as soon as he got close. When we got a better look of the city longer than we were. Mary spoke “It looks like we were under for longer than a week.” “ yea seems like that.” I didn't know we were down there a week,I thought we were down there for a few days rather than that week. After that conversation we went back into the tunnels with the supplies we found. When we were down there I took a good look around,there were tunnels going every direction,some leading to more tunnels and others hitting dead ends. </p><p>  Mark then had a look of confusion on his face“ Hey you never said what your name was.” Jack who heard Mark goes “ yea you never gave us your name and how were you able to help build this city,this city got to be at least 100-110 years old.” I looked at them and thought ‘how do I put it into words that they understand?’ I finally thought about how to do it. “My name is Duat. I was born during the ancient egyption civilization to an egyption ruler and a slave.”They looked shocked <br/>with their mouths hanging open. I could tell what they were thinking ‘How is this possible?’ </p><p>  Mary said “how are you 1082 years old?” “I think my mother had an ability to live longer by sucking out a soul and by doing so would get their remaining years.” With that out of the way we counteniud getting everything packed. After we packed we got into a truck that we hotwire. After an hour or so of silence Mark spoke up “Why does your name translate to death?” I looked at him and said “I killed my mother in the womb and when I grew up I ruled in a bloody empire.” We saw that plants and trees were growing everywhere. It looked like we were in a forest. </p><p>  The outside of the city looked like it was the same in the city. Trees were growing where there weren't anything before,and of course looked like a forest.  After a week of checking  for other humans that lived, sadly there was no one alive</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>